What Love Feels Like
by Swagiana Grande
Summary: Jade had never been good with commitment. But there was one thing that she always made sure to work her schedule around: Movie nights with Cat. / When Cat comes over to Jade's house, what do they end up talking about? Will they finally admit their feelings for each other? / First Cade one-shot! Please R&R! :D xoxo


**A/N Heeeeey fanfiction-ers! :D So...I'm not exactly a Cade shipper. But I had this idea, and a dream, and some help from my very best friend Amanda, and this is what came out of it. I actually had lots of fun writing this, so I just might write some more Cade in the future! :] Hope I did you Cade-ettes justice! Enjoy! xoxo**

Jade had never been good with commitment. But why should she be? No one ever followed through with their promises to her. This was just her way of retaliating.

Her promise to her father that she would reconsider her dreams of being a successful actor/playwright and instead pursue a more realistic career? Broken. Her promise to her mother that she'd find a better hobby than scissor-collecting? Broken. And her promise to Beck that she would stay with him and love him forever? Even more broken than she was.

But despite all the promises that she had broken, the commitments that she had never followed through with, and the vows that she had always failed to keep, there was one thing that Jade always made sure to work her schedule around: Movie nights with Cat.

Every Thursday night, at exactly 8:00 pm, Jade would head over to Cat's house in her pajamas to eat popcorn, snuggle, and watch movies with the perky red head. It had started the first week of freshman year, as a sort of back-to-school/celebration-for-being-accepted-into-HA sort of thing, and eventually became a tradition. Jade had never missed one of these little get-togethers, nor had Cat, and they both wanted to keep it that way.

But tonight was different. Tonight, Jade was sick. And as Cat, Beck, and all of the others had learned, a sick Jade was not a happy Jade. And an unhappy Jade meant even more snide remarks and rude comments than usual. And let's be honest… No one wants to be around people like that. Not even if you are best friends.

However, it was different with Cat. Whether it was out of her love for Jade, her kind and loving heart, or maybe just plain stupidity, Cat had decided to have the movie night at Jade's house instead, so that she could take care of her. Jade had protested at first, but Cat was eventually able to persuade her into allowing her to stop by for a few hours in order to keep the once-a-week ritual going.

If it were anyone else, Jade would've put her foot down and said no. But there was something about Cat that made her want to say yes. Cat was the only one who could ever get her way with Jade, and she knew that (and used it to her advantage from time to time). Jade didn't really know why, but she had an extremely difficult time refusing to oblige to Cat.

Perhaps it was the way that her big brown eyes would stare up at you. So full of innocence, and naivety, and something else that Jade couldn't quite put her finger on. Beck used to look at her the same way. He said it was love, but Jade just shrugged it off as Cat being her sweet and caring self.

Or maybe it was her voice. Cat did have quite the way with words, after all, though she did tend to ramble a lot. But Jade didn't see it as rambling. In fact, Jade was always quite intrigued by Cat's stories, although she'd never admit it. She couldn't let people see the real her. No. She would hide her true feelings about Cat's crazy tales through harsh comments towards the petite girl (she always regretted it later though).

Or possibly (and most probably), it was the way that Cat acted only around Jade. Jade got to see a side of Cat that no one else ever saw. She was…different around the Goth girl. Less flighty, more serious. It was almost as if she wore a mask around everyone else, and only felt comfortable to take it off around Jade. She would open up to her, and talk about more important issues than what her brother had most recently ended up in the hospital for. Sometimes, they wouldn't even pay attention to the movie. They'd just talk, and ask each other questions, and try to find some answers. Jade didn't mind though. If anything, she found this side of Cat even more enjoyable to be around.

It was currently 7:56, and Jade was already in her pajamas, tucked into bed, waiting for her friend's arrival. Lucky for Jade, she didn't need to be getting up anytime soon, seeing as Cat had been given a key to her house years ago.

Four minutes later, Jade heard the front door open, followed by soft, quick footsteps come darting up the stairs, and was soon being tackled into a gigantic hug from Cat. After a few seconds of struggling to breath, Jade groaned in discomfort, her voice hoarse from her cold. Cat got the message and quickly withdrew herself from Jade's arms. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!?" Cat asked, now in a panic.

Jade chuckled. "I'm fine, I promise. Now come sit," she said, patting the empty side of the bed next to her.

Cat happily obeyed, and hopped in, shaking the whole piece of furniture. It never ceased to amaze Jade how such strength could come from such a tiny girl. "Cat, be careful," she groaned.

Cat gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry," she muttered. In an attempt to change the subject, she quickly asked, "What movie are we watching tonight?"

Jade just stared at her blankly. "I thought it was your turn to rent one," she said, confused.

Cat furrowed her brows. "Well I thought you were…" she trailed off with a disappointed sigh. "Ya know what? We don't need a movie. We'll just talk instead!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together and grinning from ear to ear. Despite Cat's slightly more serious character when around Jade, she still tended to have borderline extreme mood swings.

Before Jade knew it, Cat was hopping back into the bed again, and arranging herself under the covers. She looked up at Jade with a smile so cheerful, that Jade couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face as well. "So what do you want to talk about?" Jade questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"Anything… Everything… Nothing…" Cat seemed to be having a battle with herself inside her head, considering the way that her facial expressions kept changing, and she looked deep in thought.

"Well why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?" Jade asked, genuinely interested.

Cat looked up slowly. Her eyes were a mixture of guilt and fear, yet there still seemed to be a glimmer of hope in them. "Jade…" she began, and the way that she said it made the brunette girl realize just how serious this conversation might end up being. Jade looked at her to continue. "Have you ever been in love?" That caught her off guard.

Jade didn't know what to say. The look in Cat's eyes showed that this was obviously a very important question to her, one that she urgently needed to know. Jade didn't have a choice but to answer. "Maybe once or twice…" she said quietly, barely above a whisper. The answer didn't seem to satisfy Cat, so she urged her to continue. Jade sighed, but gave in. "Well, Beck was my first love. You know that." Cat nodded in understanding, yet appeared a little saddened. Jade shrugged it off. "But Cat, I don't love him anymore. I mean, I do. But as a friend. I thought we'd been over this already," she said, now beginning to get a little irritated. "If you're trying to get us back together, it's not going to work."

Cat's eyes widened at that last statement. "Oh no, no, no! Those weren't my intentions at all! I was just…curious," she quickly blurted out. Jade began to calm down, and nodded in approval. The talking stopped for a while, but Cat soon broke the silence. "What does love feel like?" she asked softly.

Jade sighed yet again, but thought about it for a moment, then proceeded to answer her friend's question. "It's like…the most amazing thing you've ever felt, then make it ten times greater," Jade said, not really sure of how to explain it.

Cat looked at her excitedly. "Even better than the feeling of eating a red velvet cupcake!?" she asked enthusiastically.

Jade couldn't help but smile as she nodded in confirmation. The room soon grew quiet again, until Cat broke the silence once more. "How do you know when you're in love?" the small girl asked hesitantly.

Jade took her time in responding. She had never really thought about it. "Well, you get this amazing feeling like I said earlier, and all you want to do is please that person, and every time that that person talks to you, or smiles at you, or touches you, you just can't help but like it. You never want to make them sad, and your main goal is to please them. They just…make you really happy, I guess." Jade quickly ended her rant as she realized that she was describing her relationship with Cat. _I'm not gay!_ She thought to herself. _Cat's just a friend! I mean sure, I love her and all. I love her more than anything. But not like that!_ Jade inwardly scolded herself for even thinking such thoughts, then turned her attention back to Cat. But it was obvious that Cat didn't want to look at her.

After more than half an hour of silence, Jade's eyes began to grow heavy (probably a side effect of the medicine that she took) and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_It was now morning. The sun was shining as bright as ever, the sky was a pure blue, and the clouds ahead floated slowly and peacefully. The vibrant grass beneath Jade's feet felt soft between her….wait! Why was she barefoot!? And why was she standing in the middle of a park!? It then hit Jade that she was in a dream, and she decided to play along, just for the sake of not wanting to wake up to her extremely unpleasant cold._

_ She began to walk through the field of grass, until she came across a small swing set and decided to sit down and rest for a few minutes before continuing to explore the rest of the area. But right as she was about to sit down, another figure came dashing down the hill, headed straight for her. Before Jade had time to think, she was being tackled to the ground by a surprisingly lightweight girl, who she instantly recognized as Cat. She looked as beautiful as ever, her bright hair halfway up, halfway down, curls cascading down her back. She was wearing an intricate white dress with lots of flowers printed onto it. It would be an understatement to say that she wasn't the most gorgeous girl Jade had ever seen._

_ Shaking herself from her thoughts, she realized that Cat was still on top of her, and attempted to push her away. Cat whined in protest. "Noooo, Jadey! This is comfy! Stay here with meeee," she pleaded. Jade sighed, but didn't move. But since when did Cat ever call her 'Jadey'? Oh well. She shockingly didn't mind._

_ Jade looked up at Cat, who had apparently been staring at her the whole time. She really did have beautiful eyes. They were so big and sparkly and seemed to go on forever and – _STOP! _Jade thought to herself. _You can't be thinking things like this! She's just a friend. _When she looked back up, Cat's chocolate brown orbs seemed to have drifted from her eyes to her lips. Before Jade knew it, Cat's lips began to head towards hers when – _

She woke up. She would be lying to say that she wasn't disappointed. In fact, when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that her lips were puckered. She really must've been looking forward to kissing Cat. Cat. Cat! Jade had completely forgotten about the girl lying beside her until just now. She hesitantly turned around, and smiled when she saw that Cat was still sitting there, wide awake.

"Hello, Jade. Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked with a grin.

"Better than you would think…" Jade muttered under her breath. Luckily Cat didn't seem to notice.

"Have any dreams?" Cat questioned with a toothy smile. That threw Jade for a loop. She could either lie and say no (which she really didn't want to do to Cat) or say yes, but face the risk of having to explain. She reluctantly chose to go with the second option.

"Just one," Jade said with a nervous laugh. The expression on Cat's face showed that the smaller girl obviously expected her to continue. "It was about…us," Jade said slowly. Cat suddenly seemed to gain interest. "We were in a field, and you came running up to me, looking absolutely gorgeous I must add, and you jumped on top of me, and you called me 'Jadey', and we were staring into each other's eyes, and then you started staring at my lips, and then you-" Jade's rambling was cut off by Cat's lips crashing against hers. "-did that," Jade finished after they pulled apart.

The two girls just stared at each other for a few minutes. Jade's face was a mix of shock and confusion, but you could tell that there was joy mixed somewhere in there too, while Cat's eyes showed relief and absolute glee.

A few more moments of not-so-awkward silence passed by, until Cat finally whispered, "So this is what love feels like."

**A/N So how was it? Is it good enough? Or did I fail epically? Either way, I'd love to know! Please tell me in a review! :] xoxo**


End file.
